


The Highly Contested Account of Shindou Hikaru's First Kiss

by SnarkyLlama



Series: A Highly Contested Account [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama





	The Highly Contested Account of Shindou Hikaru's First Kiss

He's not prepared for this. He hadn't--

Hikaru gasps and presses his trembling hands more firmly against the back of Touya's head.

How could he have prepared? He never saw this coming. He's never even kissed anyone. Never been kissed either... unless this counts. Does it?

Touya's mouth is open, and he's sort of sucking on Hikaru's thigh and sort of just... pressing his tongue against Hikaru and making his shorts more and more wet. Touya's breath is warm against his balls and it's making things spiral tighter and tighter, and Hikaru is going to embarrass himself in a second because Touya's cheek keeps rubbing against his poor, trapped prick and any moment now, it's going to push him over the edge. Or Hikaru's going to open his eyes and look down and see Touya's head in his lap, the back of Touya's head, with his hair falling forward just enough to reveal a thin, vulnerable sliver of naked neck, and Hikaru's going to--

"Oh... Oh, Tou--ah!"

Hikaru comes and it's electric, really shockingly good, and not nearly as embarrassing as anticipated because somehow he's vaguely aware of Touya biting at the fabric of his shorts and maybe growling as he quickly comes in his pants, too.

As soon as his nerves start firing right again, Hikaru clumsily pets the bared skin of Touya's neck. He's got a bit of a thing about the back of Touya's head. He can admit that now. It's not so surprising, not after chasing after Touya for so long and wanting to never, ever see Touya bow his head in resignation to anyone other than him ever again.

Touya sighs and rests his head on Hikaru's thigh. And if he's not mistaken... it feels like Touya's smiling a little. Hikaru opens his eyes, looks down, and feels such a rush of affection for him, for his rival, for his... Touya, that he folds himself around him and kisses his hair.

"There," Hikaru announces. "That's my first kiss."

Touya snorts. "That doesn't count."

"It totally does."

"That wasn't a real kiss."

"It was! I'm the kisser, so I would know."

"A real kiss is on the lips."

"Maybe there's more to real than you think there is."

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" Touya raises his head, which is really too bad, because it felt nice, him talking down there. "You're not making sense."

"Sense has nothing to do with it!"

Touya smiles like a pouncing tiger--

"I couldn't agree with you more!"

\--and Hikaru grins right back at him, secure in the knowledge that Touya cannot, will not, ignore a challenge from him. "I'm not kissing you again till you admit that that one counted!"

"Some idiots only learn the hard way!"

Touya sort of growls again before grabbing Hikaru's collar and dragging him into a kiss, lips and teeth fierce and sweet against lips, and Hikaru... Well, it's obviously clear that he'll soon be developing a thing about Touya's growls, too.


End file.
